


The New Pack: Playing For Their Lives

by red_jacobson



Series: The New Pack [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Femme-Slash, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_jacobson/pseuds/red_jacobson
Summary: An AU that splits off from Canon during The Pack (For Buffy) and Goblet of Fire (for the Potterverse)     This story is a basic PWP about Vampire Xander playing games with four captive women.





	

Title: Playing for Their Lives  
Series: The New Pack  
Characters: Vampire Xander, Tara, Chao-Ahn, Astoria Greengrass and Lisa Turpin.  
WARNINGS: PWP, Anal, Oral, Femme-slash, Dom/Sub…the usual goodies that James Dobson and company would say we are going to hell for enjoying!  
This was inspired by a combination generated by the Fictionator, a piece of software developed by my buddy Lucifael75 when we were tossing ideas around the other night. It's basically as PWP generator, but I have to have at least some sort of plot in my stories.  
What the Fictionator provided was:  
Male: Vampire Xander  
BTVS-Verse Female: Tara McClay, Chao-Ahn  
Potter-Verse Female: Astoria Greengrass, Lisa Turpin  
Setting: Hotel Room  
Sex: Anal  
And, after thinking about it for a few minutes, the basic idea of this story was born. It was originally planned to be about a 1,000 to 1,500 word little smut biscuit, heh! You see how well that turned out!

Anyway, this is the first story in a series of related one-shots; it will be very smut heavy, but there will be some story to hold everything together. Though this story references events that happened in later seasons of Buffy, this Alternate Universe split off during the events of the First Season episode, "The Pack"  
Also, don't assume anything past "Goblet of Fire" is canon for Harry Potter. If I don't refer to it directly, don't assume it happened. If it's important to the story, it will be mentioned.

DISCLAIMER: Needless to say, I don't own anything but my perverted imagination, since none of the characters belong to me.

 

Xander relaxed in the hotel room, a bottle of beer in his hand as he watched his sleeping captives. It had been; as usual, a cake walk; he had barely even needed Buffy and Cho's help, but it's always good to be ready for surprises, as he had learned over the years. As Xander sipped his drink, he noticed Tara was showing signs of waking up, as was Chao-Ahn, but the two wand witches from the group the Ministry had assigned - Astoria Greengrass and Lisa Turpin – were still snoring. He and Buffy had taken the time to check the four of them for weapons, wands or - in Tara's case - spell components before Xander had brought them to this room. He knew that he could have taken them anywhere, but there was something to be said for tradition.

After all, it was in this very room that, after a very public break with the Council, he had battled both Buffy and Faith, and subdued them. Well, actually, beating the two of them in a drinking game and then fucking them both senseless was a rather unusual way of battling and subduing them, but it had worked. Travers had no idea that both of them were Pack, and would never go against their Alpha's wishes.

His current agent with the Council had let him know about this trip's scheduling, and had provided the route that the four of them were taking to the coven meeting. Xander wanted to know what information they had.

The four of them had been unconscious before they even knew they were under attack; it's amazing what a wide area stunning spell can do when fired from behind, since they had the women out of the parking garage and into the streets of London in less than 3 minutes. While he drove, Cho had levitated the women into the mufti-compartment trunk, and once Xander pulled the van in line for the ferry from Harwich, she used a portkey to take the trunk here. While Xander and Buffy enjoyed a leisurely trip into Amsterdam, Cho removed all their papers and weapons, plus the wands and spell components they carried. By the time that he and Buffy had arrived at the room, carrying a suitcase, Cho had the four women laid out on the two beds, and was relaxing with a drink and a book.

He chuckled when he remembered how embarrassed Cho had gotten when Buffy had teased her about her reading material, even though Cho's addiction to Stephen King was a well-known secret in the compound. With a teasing pout, Cho had asked him to make Buffy stop picking on her before giggling, and after Buffy had kissed him goodbye, gave him a toe curling kiss of her own before grabbing Buffy around the waist and activated the return portkey.

He smiled as he heard Tara begin to stir, and sat back to watch as all four women woke up. He was a little surprised that the Slayer didn't leap to attack him first thing, before thinking that maybe the Chinese Slayer was smarter than her American predecessors had been. When all four of them had come awake, he stood up and walked over to them.

"Good evening, ladies! For those who don't know me, my name is Xander Harris, and you are my prisoners. I know that this doesn't look like any prison cell you may have seen, but, for the next several hours, a prison is exactly what it will be. You may not have realized it yet, but your lives are going to change irrevocably before the Sun rises to usher in another day. I'm sure you have noticed by now that none of you have your wands, or your weapons," Xander quickly turned to the blonde Wicca as he finished with, "or even your little bag of herbs, Tara."

He waited patiently while they checked themselves, musing silently 'They always check...why do they always check? Why don't people ever believe me?' as they verified his calm proclamation. "Now that you have satisfied yourselves that you are helpless, I'm sure you are wondering what I meant about your lives changing, so let me tell you what is going to happen. Before you are able to leave this room, all four of you will be bound to me. The only question remaining is whether you end up bound but alive, or I change you to be like me and you are bound to me that way." He paused for the usual expressions of outrage before continuing. "Yeah, yeah, I know, 'I won't get away with this! You'll never bind yourselves to me willingly!' Et cetera, et cetera, et cetera. It's funny, that's just what Willow - you know, Willow Rosenberg, 'The White Witch' – told me several months ago when I had her in a room very similar to this one." Sarcasm dripped heavily from his voice as he used air quotes for 'White Witch." He paused to let them realize what had likely happened to the missing witch, before continuing. "And, do you know what she was doing the last time I saw her? She was licking up my cum as it dribbled out of Joyce Summers' gaping asshole! That's right, the famous White Witch was sucking my cum out of another woman's freshly fucked ass, after she had sucked my cock clean! So please don't think I'm impressed by your protests."

"Now, as I was saying, you have a chance; if you can beat me at a game of cards, then I will bind you to me alive. If you lose? I will change you, and bind you through the sire childe bond. That is all you have to do, is have one of you be the winner at the end of the game. How simple could that be?"

"Yeah, right! You're a fucking Master Vampire, there is no way it could be that straight forward. What's the catch?" The brunette said, glaring at him.

"Lisa right? Well, I'll admit there are a few small additions to the standard rules of the game. As I'm sure you are quite aware, all of you are attractive young women, and I will have each of you before we are finished. But, strangely enough for an immortal, I am rather impatient when it comes to the pleasures of the flesh. So, each of you will be playing nude, and to make things even more interesting, if you notice the desk against the wall, you will see four butt plugs, and a nice amount of anal lubricant. Each of you will be wearing a plug for the duration of the game. Now, Tara, there's no need to glare at me like that, you know as well as I do that you love something up your ass. You certainly begged me to stick my cock up there often enough before I left the Council."

He turned to the attractive blonde who hadn't done much more than stare at him so far. "By the way, Astoria, you'll be happy to know that Daphne is really looking forward to seeing you, but she and her, what did she call him again? Oh yeah, 'her Green Eyed Sex God' - but the rest of us call him Harry - are busy playing a card game with Luna and Hermione right about now." Looking at the rest of the women, he frowned as she saw they were still dressed. "I believe I told you do something," he said quietly, "I don't like being disobeyed, so, unless you want to spend the next several hours in extreme pain, instead of enjoying your time, I would advise you not to push me."

Tara's glares didn't change at all as she stood up and stripped out of her peasant blouse and skirt, freezing when Xander whistled. "Damn, I had forgotten how nice your tits are, Tara, your rack is almost as nice as Cordy's! Can't wait to watch them shaking as I pound you again, just like old times. And, you've kept yourself shaved? Very nice, you know I always like a clean playing field, and the girls enjoy the fact that hair doesn't get stuck in their teeth." Turning to the other three, he said, "Now, if the three of you want to leave here naked, that's fine, but please know I will rip your clothing to shreds to get them off of you. But, if you have any desire not to show the entire hotel what you look like, I'd suggest removing your clothing now!"

Looking directly at the Chinese Slayer, he said, "Don't even think about trying to overpower me with your Slayer strength; if Buffy and Faith working together couldn't take me down, you wouldn't last an instant. And I really don't wish to damage you." The Slayer glared at him, but he just smirked, and then she lowered her eyes, and started removing her clothing. The other two had already stripped, and Xander smiled. "Well, Daphne's tits are a bit larger, but she's got a couple of years on you, so I'm sure you will catch up, but you certainly don't have anything to be embarrassed about now. And Lisa, while you aren't quite as stacked, that arse would win awards in any country in the world!"  
Gesturing toward the butt plugs, Xander told them to help each other get stretched. Tara sighed in resignation, and she gathered some lube on her fingers and started stretching Chao-Ahn's ass. Seeing how tight the younger girl was, she asked, "Virgin there?" Chao-Ahn nodded, and Tara said, "I'll try to be gentle." She started stroking the girl's pussy as she pumped her fingers in, finally teasing out a small sigh out of the girl as her juices started flowing and she relaxed. "Very good, it will be easier to put the plug in now that you are relaxed. Taking her fingers, she sucked the Slayer's juices from them. When she saw the others looking at her, she said, "What, do you honestly think that he won't have us having sex with each other? I'm just getting a preview of the taste. And, just in case no one ever told you sweetie, you're delicious."

Bending over, Tara looked back at the Chinese woman and said, "Now, do me please, since my arms don't quite stretch that way." Chao-Ahn nodded, and steeling herself, worked her fingers into Tara's ass. She was a little shocked when Tara started moaning in pleasure and pushing back against her fingers. "Sorry about that, I know this isn't the best situation, but he's right, I've always loved taking it up my ass, it's just so dirty!"

Chao-Ahn blushed, but continued with stretching the blonde Wicca's ass. After working three fingers into her, Chao-Ahn coated the butt plug with lubricant and slid it inside. Tara shuddered and groaned, and her juices flowed down her leg. Curious, Chao-Ahn reached down and gathered some of the juices on her fingers, before slipping them in her mouth and sucking them clean. Chao-Ahn turned to the other girls and said with the remains of her native accent in her voice, "What? You know she's right, there is no chance at all we won't end up eating each other out before the night is through, and I'd never tasted another woman before." The three women were so into their own thoughts that they never noticed the quickly hidden wicked grin that passed over Tara's face.

 

Lisa and Astoria were pulled from their thoughts by Xander's voice. "All right, now that Tara and the Slayer have shown you what to do, it's your turn to get filled up, so hop to it! The sooner your lovely asses are plugged, the sooner we can play some cards."

It only took the other two a couple of minutes to get the plugs inserted, following Xander through a doorway to a small room that was set up with a gaming table. There were stacks of chips at each position, and a bottle with a glass next to each stack of chips. Xander knew the women would be hungry, since it had been almost twenty four hours since they had last eaten, so he had some sandwiches and snacks at the table. The women looked suspiciously at the food, but it was clean, it was the drinks that had been enhanced with will- and inhibition-dampening potions. He knew they would take drinks, especially with the extra salt in the food. Xander took the dealer's chair, and gestured for the women to take seats at the table. "Since I imagine that a couple of you haven't played poker before, we're going to play Five Card Draw, since it's actually the simplest of the games."

After explaining the rules of the game, and pointing to a sheet of paper on the wall behind him that showed the different winning hands, he opened the sealed deck sitting at his spot. Quickly shuffling, he was amused that Lisa was closely watching his hands, as if she was expecting some sleight of hand. Smirking, he put the cards down and rolled his sleeves up passed his elbows, before picking the cards up again. He shuffled a few more times before passing them to Tara. "Cut the cards, Tara" and she split the deck roughly in half. "Did you ever get any better at this game? I remember when Willow and I used to win your panties most of the time! Of course, that was probably because you wanted us to, wasn't it?"

Tara glared at him, and said, "I guess you'll just have to find out, won't you!"

"You all have chips representing a total of10,000 dollars, because I don't want the game to end too quickly. Opening bid is 100 dollars, and after that, it's up to your nerves. Tara cut, so I'll start the deal with our resident Slayer." Quickly dealing out five cards to each of the women, face down, he dealt his own hand and glanced at the cards. He was amused to see that Tara had at least improved her poker face, but the Slayer and Lisa might as well have been shouting what their cards held. Astoria was different, in that she interestingly kept her face impassive, not giving so much as a twitch to indicate if she had anything or not. Deciding to see if he could rattle the blonde, he tapped a button labeled '4' with his foot, and smirked as her eyes shot open and she gasped.

"Oh, did I forget to mention? Those plugs can vibrate, and I have the controls."

"So now we have to deal with cheating as well?" Lisa spat, only to have Xander laugh at her,

"Of course I'm going to cheat, I'm a fucking Vampire! But, I will not cheat with the cards, they are not marked in any way, nor am I doing anything to try and find out what cards you have in your hand. Think of it as a concentration aid; if you can still focus with all the distractions, it will make it easier for you to cast spells in a hectic situation." He finished with a grin.

Tara smirked at the erstwhile cardsharp. "Right, Xander, I'm sure we all believe that! But you'll have to better than that with me, I've done Tantric Rituals that required spell casting while I was cumming my brains out, and didn't miss a beat."

"Oh, I'm sure you can deal with a little distraction like a vibrating butt plug!After all, I remember some of the rituals, I was there too, remember?" Tara blushed softly but nodded, "I have something very special set up for you, I'm sure you will enjoy it." Tapping the number 4 button again, he stopped the vibrations and said, "Let's play cards."

Tara was the first of the women to take a drink from her bottle, and, when she didn't seem to show any effects from the juice, the others started drinking from their own bottles. Xander didn't show any reaction, but he was pleased that he didn't have to prompt them. The girls were actually surprised that the first hand went by with no more distractions, although Astoria did raise the pot higher than expected for the first hand; the reason for it was made clear when she didn't draw any cards and when she showed her hand, there were 4 of a kind with an Ace kicker.

Xander whistled, "Nice, very nice." Then he smirked, "Push your chair away from the table for a minute." Turning to the other three young women, "Let's see your hands." Turning over his own cards, the girls could see he had the second best hand, with a full house; the other three had nothing better than a pair. Seeing that Lisa had the worst hand, he said, "Okay, Lisa, since you had the lowest hand, go over and give Astoria her reward for winning the hand."

When Lisa looked at him in confusion, he said, with exaggerated patience, "Go over there and use your mouth and tongue to make Astoria cum." When she hesitated, he let his game face out, "This isn't up for discussion! Get down on your knees and eat Astoria's pussy until she cums!"

Lisa scrambled out of her chair and did as directed. Instead of watching her go to work, Xander watched the reactions of the others, simply because he didn't find the sight of a girl licking pussy badly all that interesting to watch. He just did it to enforce the fact that they were at his mercy, well, that and he got off on dominating them. But that had always been part of his personality, the change just re-enforced it, not that his pack complained about it, they seemed to enjoy it. Looking at Chao-Ahn and Tara, they were reacting as he expected, the Slayer was watching in mingled fascinations and disgust, probably wondering if she will be the next one forced to go down on another girl, but Tara was watching them with a glazed look in her eyes, and her hand was in her crotch, working furiously.

He watched the blonde Wicca fondly, remembering the night that he and Willow had seduced her. She had been easing toward a relationship with Willow already, but hadn't seemed to be interested in men at all. Xander wouldn't have that; if she was to be part of the pack, she had to truly be part of the pack, with no barriers between her and the Alpha. She had been hesitant at first, but soon got into things, and was sucking him as happily as Willow did by the end of the evening. The smile dropped off as he remembered what she had told them about her family, and they had spent the rest of the night holding her as she cried.

The next day, he had taken off to pay her 'family' a visit. They still hadn't found the bodies, and he doubted they ever would. It was the night after he got back, and he had told Tara what he had learned - especially the fact that the whole 'demon' thing was a lie to keep the women in the family under their thumb - and that she would never have to worry about seeing them again, that she had given him her final virginity. Sometimes he thought she had been hurt worse than any of the others, even Dawn by his change.

Turning back to Lisa and Astoria, he was surprised that Lisa seemed to have found a rhythm that worked, because Astoria was panting, and pushing her pussy into Lisa's face, obviously trying to get more contact. Getting bored with watching, he tapped Astoria's button again, and the blonde shrieked as the plug started moving inside her, pushing her over the edge, and spraying Lisa's face with her juices.

Deciding to have a little more fun, he spoke again. "Not bad, Lisa, not bad at all. When you get some experience, I bet you'll be almost as good as Daphne at eating pussy! But now, your face is a mess, and you can't be playing cards all sticky like that. Slayer, clean her face off with your tongue. And, I haven't forgotten you Tara! Get down there and clean off Astoria." Tara didn't even blink, but Chao-Ahn flinched slightly before leaning in and kissing Lisa, before licking Astoria's juices off of her face. When they were finished, Xander picked up the cards again, and dealt another hand.

This time, Xander won the pot, and looking at the others, he saw that the Chinese Slayer had the worst hand. Standing up, he crooked his finger toward her, prompting a resigned look on her face as she came around the table and started to kneel before him. "No, I'm not in the mood for a blow job right now, but maybe later. Bend over the table." With a frightened look, she took the position he directed. Pulling her arms behind her back, he used his feet to spread her legs. Fingering her, he grimaced at how dry her pussy was, and said, "Tara, get her wet for me, it's obvious she hasn't had much inside, and I don't want to hurt her that badly."

Turning to Lisa and Astoria, "Now, I want you two to watch what Tara is doing. This is how you lick a pussy!"

He was pleased to see that the potions were doing their jobs, because Chao-Ahn was starting to move under Tara's ministrations, and Lisa and Astoria were watching eagerly. 'Of course, the fact that Tara was a first class pussy-eater, as attested to by Willow, Faith and even Joyce, may have had something to do with it as well,' he smirked. Xander watched as Tara lightly nibbled on the other girl's outer lips, before sliding her tongue along the slit, causing it to open like a flower. The Chinese girl sighed in pleasure as she spread her legs wider to allow Tara better access to her. When Tara slid her tongue inside the girl, she gasped and lifted her hips off the edge of the table, trying to get closer.  
Tara was so into what she was doing she didn't even pause, just reached up and slapped the girl on the ass, saying "Hold still!"

Glancing over at the other two witches, he smirked as he watched Lisa finger herself while Astoria played with her nipples. Seeing that Tara had gotten the Slayer wet enough, he tapped the blonde on the shoulder, and opened his pants, freeing his erection. Tara looked up at him questioningly, but when he rubbed the cock head over her lips, she eagerly opened her mouth and took him inside. He moaned in pleasure as she used her tongue in the way she knew he loved, and pulled back to tease the head of his cock with the tip of her tongue, before engulfing him. He was mildly surprised when he felt a pair of lips encircle his sack, and looked down to see Lisa staring up at him hungrily, her mouth full of his balls. He was even more surprised that Astoria had taken Tara's place, and apparently her lessons to heart, as she was licking Chao-Ahn's pussy with great enthusiasm.  
Deciding to move his plans up a little, he tapped Tara on the shoulder and pulled out of her mouth, and did the same with Lisa. The brunette was obviously disappointed, but didn't complain, having learned her lesson. Speaking up to get Astoria's attention, he asked the younger blonde witch, "Pick her up and bring her into the bedroom, I'm sure it will be a lot more comfortable, and Chao-Ahn can return the favor." Astoria nodded as she pulled away from Xander's balls. Standing up, she helped the Chinese girl stand on shaking legs, and picking her up, carried her through the doorway into the bedroom. Laying Chao-Ahn on her back, Astoria wasted no time in climbing on and lowering her dripping pussy onto the other girl's face. Xander chuckled as he watched the Slayer pull the blonde's pussy right to her mouth, and started licking. Astoria lowered herself so her mouth was at Chao-Ahn's entrance, and returned to what she was doing before. Pointing to the other bed, Tara and Lisa climbed on.

"Astoria and Chao-Ahn are busy right now, but, I want you to in a 69 as well, and whichever of you makes the other cum first, will be the winner. In fact, to make in interesting, this will count as a 1,000 dollar hand, and I'll do the same with the other two when they finish. But, in addition to winning the hand, they get something else they will enjoy."  
Sitting back in the room's only chair, he watched the four women do their best to drive their partner to distraction with their fingers, lips and tongues. He was pleased to see that Chao-Ahn was really getting into eating Astoria's pussy, as he had been concerned that her reserved nature would have made her resistant to showing any reaction. Apparently, there was a fire inside and it was starting to come out. 'I can't wait to have Faith take her in hand as she is going to be a wildcat when Faith gets done with her. Astoria is doing a great job as well, I wonder if it runs in the family? Daphne sure is talented at licking pussy. Not quite as good as Dawn, but Dawn is just a horny little slut and she's always up for anything. She comes by it naturally though, Joyce hides it beneath her business suits, but she's usually dripping at just a word from Cordy or I.'

Turning his attention to the other bed, he saw that Tara already had Lisa squeaking and groaning as she pulled her mouth away from Tara's pussy. "Heh, it's true that experience will almost always triumph over youthful enthusiasm." When Lisa had recovered from her climax, he walked over and lifted her face to look at him, looking her in the eyes, he let his eyes glow for a second and whispered, "Sleep" to her, Lisa's eyes closed and she rolled off of Tara and was quickly snoring gently. Looking back at the other bed, he laughed as he saw the girls had managed a tie! The both were groaning out their pleasure and panting as the orgasms took both of them. Repeating the trick he did with Lisa, he put the other two into a deep sleep, and, once he was sure that they were dead to the world, he put Lisa in bed with them.

Standing up, he reached out his hand to Tara, and pulled her off the bed. "You did such a wonderful job, pet! They never suspected the bottles were dosed, and will think everything they did so far was their own idea." Pulling her into a hug, he kissed her hungrily, and she purred against him.

"You know I would do anything for my Master! This was easy, the hard part was talking back to you, when all I wanted was to drop to my knees and serve you!"

"You did exactly what I wanted you to do, my beautiful pet, and you will get your reward. Let's go take a shower; they will sleep for at least three hours, if not longer, so we can enjoy ourselves." After she cast an alarm spell to let them know if any of the girls woke up, Tara grabbed his hand and lead him to the bathroom.

As Tara leaned over the tub to start the water running, Xander put his hand on the small of her back. Tara, knowing from long experience exactly what was about happen, lowered herself onto her knees and spread her legs, bracing herself against the edge of the tub. She sighed in pleasure as he gently removed the plug from her bottom, and cooed as she felt him replace it with the head of his cock. "Please, Master! Please! It's been days since I've had you back there, and I've been waiting for this! I even made sure I was extra clean for you!"

That was as far as she got, because the feel of him sliding his entire 9 inches inside of her ass caused waves of pleasure to crash over her body as the long denied release finally hit her. Xander knew what was happening, so he held still as she moved against him. When she finally stopped moving, and was just making happy noises, he started making slow strokes into her ass, pulling back almost to the head, and sliding back in. He picked up speed as she started moving against him, and, feeling the familiar tightening in his sack, pulled out of her entirely. Tara whirled around and put her mouth on his cock again, and started licking and sucking with abandon. He was keyed up from all the previous activities, and it only took a few minutes of her attentions to make him cum. Tara didn't even blink, just kept sucking, and swallowed everything he gave her.

"Gods Tara, you do that so well! I've missed you so much!"

Tara pulled back and looked up with eyes full of adoration, "I know Master, and I hated not being able to wear your collar with pride, because it would have raised too many questions. Especially with Spike and Travers raising Hell around the compound. Those ponces thinks they actually run things? The day that either of them has any influence or authority over the Slayers, is the day that Harmony gets her Mensa invitation. I love the girl, but she definitely isn't the brains of the Pack. I tell you, there were so many times that I was tempted to arrange an accident, but it would have been too suspicious."

"Well, my beloved slave, I have very good news for you. This is the final group, so you never have to go back there. You can walk around in nothing but your collar from now on. But, you may want to wear something, since it does get noticeably chilly in the winter around her, not like back home."

Tara smiled happily, "So I can stop pretending to be a good little white witch, and show them who I truly am? That will be wonderful; I hated having to deny myself like that! There were times when I just wanted to let loose and show them what a real Wicked Witch could do!'

Xander chuckled, "You'll have your chance, if you really want it. Willow and Dawn have found some really fun spells that invoke some of the Older Gods, you know, the ones that twist your tongue in half trying to pronounce? I don't mess with that stuff, but you know Willow, if it's out there to be known, she wants to try and find it."

"I know, and I love her for it, but the problem is there are really things out there that are best left forgotten. The Older Gods were mostly forgotten for a very good reason, they devoured their worshipers, and those they didn't kill were driven insane, like that poor bastard Lovecraft back in the 20's."

"Well, you'll see her later tonight, so you can talk to her then. Hopefully she will listen, I'd really hate to destroy the book she found, but, if it's that dangerous, I don't want it around! The Pack is more important than any single individual, and I won't allow her to bring something that can harm the Pack into being." Xander said firmly. "Now, that's enough conversation, get the shower started so we can wash of the sweat, and get ready to get dirty again once I wake up sleeping beauties in there."

"I have to admit, I was surprised at how quickly they fell into place. I was expecting at least a few more hands of cards before they jumped each other."

"I know, but I guess there is something in the wand users' magic that reacted to the potions quicker than expected, and, well, the Slayer tries to talk a good game, but she was a deep down sub, and the potion loosened that part of her to come to the surface. I will admit I'm looking forward to taking her; she should be a wildcat when properly trained. I think I'll give her to Faith as a pet, she would enjoy training her."

"Are you going to be changing them before we take them home?" Tara asked as she adjusted the water temperature, mixing until it was the perfect temperature for her Master's pleasure.

"That depends on the next few rounds of cards. I am really playing the game straight. It doesn't matter to me if they are changed or not, they will be just as loyal to me and the Pack either way. Do you have a preference?"

"N- No, no I don't" Tara said, so surprised to be asked that her stutter re-surfaced, "It was just curiosity, wondering what we would need to feed them before heading to the Lair."

"Well, if I don't turn them, there is always room service and, if I do, I can get the Front Desk to send up some blood. It certainly wouldn't be the first time they had to do so. I have to admit, there are perks to being the owner of the hotel chain. I don't know if you knew this, but it was in the Los Angeles location of the hotel that I brought Joyce and Cordelia for our reunion."

"Reunion? Is that a fancy way of saying 'fucking them stupid and changing them?'" Tara asked with a laugh in her voice.

She was pleased to see a smirk on his face as he responded, "Tomato, to-mah-to, my dear! It works out to the same thing. Truthfully, after you, Joyce was the first to embody the old Rolling Stones song - it was out before you were born - called 'Start Me Up."

When Tara raised her eyebrow questioningly, "She made this Dead Man Cum!" He snickered, "Of course, she was merely the first of many, but, of the women that were added to the Pack, her appetites and enthusiasm were definitely the most surprising. In a way, it's a very good thing that I changed her, because she had a brain hemorrhage during the process, and, if I hadn't been there, and able to feed her some of my power, she would have been permanently dead, and that would have devastated all of us."

"How were you able to arrange for both of them to take off at the same time? I know we were all being watched by one of Travers' lackeys, hoping to track you down."

"It actually wasn't that difficult, especially since you were the one who helped me figure out the money situation. After Lilah helped me get control of Angelus' money, and, I have to admit, he may have been an absolute idiot most of the time, he did have a knack for money management, and he had income coming in all along. Even when he was running around with a soul, the money kept coming in. I mean, he had to have the money for pig's blood and his apartment, right? But, I digress, one of the properties that I now owned had an art gallery just opening up, so I suggested a couple of people that he might want to invite. Joyce was easy, she was in the business, and Cordy had made a name for herself as a discerning person when it came to art. So he invited the two of them, and I was easily able to pick them out of the crowd. But what happens next is a story for another time, let's get cleaned up."

Stepping into the shower, he sighed in pleasure as the water suited him exactly. Closing his eyes, he felt Tara step in with him, and he allowed her to wash him. She went about her work with the ease of long practice, and he could swear her heard her humming happily as she soaped up his cock and balls, making sure that they were completely cleaned off. He knew she loved him, but the depths of her submission still surprised him at times. The first time she had climbed into his shower and insisted on washing him was still one of the most erotic memories of his life. It was the morning after he told her he had taken care of her family, and, from that moment on, she belonged to him more than she did Willow. She still loved Willow, he was sure, but she was devoted to him. This caused some unhappiness for Willow at first, but she soon accepted that Tara still loved her, and began to enjoy the weird relationship between the three of them.

Further musing was interrupted when she took him in her mouth again, working him back to a full erection, before he reached down and pulled her up. Turning around so her back was to the wall of the shower, he spread her legs and entered her in one smooth movement.

Tara gasped as she was filled up, crying out her pleasure, as the first orgasm hit almost the instant he filled her up. She rode the waves of pleasure, crashing back to back as she felt complete again, for the first time in days. She hated when they had to be apart, but it wasn't as bad now, as it was right after he had changed, she was devastated, not knowing what to do, when her Master had been torn away from her. When her cell phone rang a few days later, she didn't even hesitate to go to him. She knew she was taking a risk, but she couldn't help herself, her Master called her, and she obeyed. She was overjoyed that he was still her essential Master, and they made love for hours that night. She cried when he told her she would have to go back, but promised they would see each other often. He had kept that promise, and it got even better when she brought Willow to him as well. It had taken a couple of years, but now, all the Scoobies were together again, Chao-Ahn had been the last of the Slayers from the Sunnydale Battle to be brought in. She didn't know what was going to happen next, but she was sure that Master had plans. She opened her eyes, and gazed into his, smiling as he thrust into her, pounding her the way he knew she loved, and she soon felt the building of another climax, even bigger than the rest, and she wrapped her legs around him and kissed him, before the pleasure finally overcame her and she lost herself in sensation.

Xander smiled as Tara finally let go and stopped thinking. He slowed down his thrusts and let her enjoy the sensations. She would be focusing again soon enough. He knew her mind was constantly active, even at a point when any other woman would have been in her happy place. Even Cordy wasn't that focused, and that girl could teach Machiavelli some things about thinking eighteen steps ahead! She was an amazing planner, and with the soldier still in residence in his head, all of their actions to date had been unqualified successes. Of course, now that they had Chao-Ahn, they would be changing the focus of their operations. They had allowed the Watchers Council to operate because they really weren't a threat, but now it was time to eliminate the last of them. He had already gotten most of the Devon coven of witches on his side, and they agreed to keep him informed of any new potentials so they could keep an eye on them. There would never again be any girls tossed into the meat grinder like Travers and his cronies used to do. He saw the spark of awareness come back to Tara's eyes, and he sped up again, wanting to hit his peak at the same time she finished, because he knew that it would send her over the edge again, and he loved watching her face as she came.

It was another twenty minutes before they were cleaned up and Xander helped her out of the shower. After he put the butt plug back in side of her, she knew that the smile on her face would have to be surgically removed, but she steeled herself, and forced her impassive mask back into place. Speaking quietly, she asked, "Are we going to let them know the truth yet, or just let them think I am on their side?"

Xander thought for a couple of seconds before speaking in just as low a tone, "It won't do any harm to let them keep their illusions for a little while longer, that way, if they think they can get the drop on me, you can show them the error of their ways. I know you are itching to get creative, but, even if it's necessary, try not to damage them too badly."

"I'll do my best; it would be a damned shame to mark up their lovely bodies. I can't wait to get Chao-Ahn's mouth on me, she seemed to find her enthusiasm with Astoria, and Astoria certainly seemed to enjoy herself! Is Daphne's rack really bigger than hers? I haven't had a chance to check her out yet; she was off with Harry the last time I was there."

"Yeah, Daphne is probably a full cup size bigger than Astoria. She's almost up to Cordy, but I can't be sure she didn't use magic to increase her size. They still fit very nicely on her frame, and I think you will enjoy watching the way that they bounce when she is getting pounded. She spends a lot of time with Harry, but sometimes she and Susan Bones get going, they seem to love the double ended dildo and seeing them shaking is enough to make a guy glad to be born male!" He concluded almost reverently.

Tara snickered to herself, 'Master, you are such a horn dog!', before grinning and saying, "That's a sight I'm looking forward to seeing! Maybe we can convince her and Astoria to put on a show for us?"

"Anything is possible, now, let's go wake up the sleeping beauties so we can either get back to the card game, or continue playtime!"

"That's something I've wondered, I know you have an amazing recovery time, you had that even before the change, but how often can you manage without needing to rest? You see, I've got a lot of missed Master time, and I'm hoping we can make up for it real soon

"I think we can arrange that," he chuckled, "but, to answer your question, since the change, the most I've done is 15 times in a 24 hour period, but that was the time that I recruited Molly, Daphne, Amy, Pansy, Aura and the Patil Twins at one time. That nearly killed me again!"

"Fifteen times? That sounds like a challenge to me! I think we could go 16 if we really tried!"

Xander looked at her in disbelief, before shaking his head and muttering 'Insatiable, she's bloody insatiable!' before pausing and saying, "And now I'm using the word 'bloody'? Damn it, I've been in England too long!"

Opening the door, Xander nodded, as he saw they were still deeply asleep. Nodding to Tara, she removed the alarm spell, and climbed into bed with the others, knowing that the potions and sleep would make them too foggy to question that her hair was wet. Curling against Astoria, she grinned at Xander as her hands cupped the younger girl's breasts, and he grinned back, before she closed her eyes and feigned sleep. She was surprised that she actually did fall asleep, but her Master did wear her out like that sometimes, but she thought she was too excited to sleep.

Xander smiled as Tara fell asleep, he decided to let her rest for an hour or so, before her up with the rest of them. Checking the clock and doing a quick calculation for the time difference, he picked up his cell phone and dialed a number. When she answered, he grinned, "And Good Morning to you, your Highness! Just wanted to touch base, and let you know that everything is going according to plan, and we should be there by 2 or 3 this afternoon, depending on how long the card game takes." At her question, he said, "Yeah, I did the card game again, it worked so well last time, and it's a smaller group, so, if I do happen to change them, I won't be anywhere near as tired as I was the last time. Oh, speaking of tired, Pet has practically demanded I set aside 24 uninterrupted hours for the two of us, it seems she has been feeling deprived of what she calls "Master Time" and wants to make up for the long time since we were together. See if you can find a free day in the next few days to put it in the schedule, okay? And I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't take bets this time around, the cheering and applause, while appreciated, did tend to impact my concentration."

With a laugh at the response, he ended the call, before quickly dialing another number. "Hey, Little Bro, just wanted you to know that Astoria and Lisa will be soon safe at home, if you want to come over tonight and bring big sister with you, I'm sure they will be very happy to see each other, and, who knows, you may even add another set of sisters to your group! I mean, you have more sisters than single women there, you've got the two Veela, the Patil Twins, and now Daphne and Astoria, but I guess I really can't gripe too much, I've got a mother and both daughters in my bed on a regular basis, and often at the same time, so, unless you get the Veela's' mother, I think I've got you beat on that score! By the way, how did you do with Hermione? I know that she and Luna were going to be joining us today." He paused, "Sleeping the sleep of the totally shagged? Well, I'm sure you enjoyed that, didn't you?" Not really waiting for a response he said, "I'm going to let you go, the girls should be waking up any minute."

When the girls starting stirring, he clapped his hands loudly, bringing them completely awake. "Okay, you've had enough of a rest, you have 30 minutes to use the bathroom and take a quick shower before getting back at the table. Any of you who are not here, with your plugs in place, will forfeit the hand! Now, move it!"

Leaving the bathroom door open, he listened for the toilet to flush, not having any interest in watching them as they did their business, he waited until he heard the shower start and walked in, leaning against the sink to watch the four girls trying to maneuver themselves around in the shower stall. While it had been roomy enough for just he and Tara, it was crowded with the four of them. Of course, even though she hid it, he could tell that Tara was very much enjoying the three girls rubbing up against her. He could smell her arousal even over the other girls.

Astoria was the first to look up and notice him watching them, and with a wicked grin, reached down and fingered herself; turning to the girl next to her, who was Lisa, slipped the fingers into her mouth and nodded toward Xander, who was grinning in amusement. Lisa grinned back, and looking right at him, she sucked Astoria's fingers clean, and then, opened her mouth into an "O" shape, started bobbing her head back and forth, which got a laugh out of him.

"Alright Lisa, if you are so anxious, you can give me a blow job the next hand I win!" Even the normally shy Slayer laughed at her brazen behavior before concentrating on the water.

Tara wasn't going to miss out on the fun, so, fingering Astoria, she said, "You're the only one I haven't tasted yet, but there's no time like the present! Mmmmm! Yummy! I think I'll enjoy getting yours from the tap after the game!" Not to be outdone, Astoria knelt down on the shower floor, before looking over her shoulder at Xander and said, "I'm gonna skip this hand, this should be much more fun!" Lisa looked over at Chao-Ahn, who shrugged, and they rearranged themselves so the Chinese girl was kneeling before the brunette witch.

Xander grinned as he watched the girls, who, even though they may not want to admit it, even to themselves, knew they were facing the possibility of death at his hands within the next few hours, decided to grab life with both hands, and suck all the pleasure they could from it. It was at that moment that he decided not to turn them, since he could bond them just as securely while they were still alive, and it would avoid the terror that they would experience, even though he would try and reassure them before the change.  
Leaving the girls to their fun, he went back to the card room, and put the cards and chips back into his suitcase. Double checking the time, and seeing it was just after 6am, he called room service to send them up 5 full breakfasts. They were sitting on the table when the four girls came staggering out the bathroom, with smiles on their sticky faces. Waving them into the card room, Tara looked at him curiously when she saw the cards and chips were put away. The others just rushed to the table when the smell of food hit their noses.

"Go ahead and dig in," Xander said, as he started on his omelet, "You've used up a lot of energy already, and need to refuel for what happens next." Seeing Chao-Ahn tense, he smiled, "Relax Chao-Ahn, it's nothing bad, just more of the exercise you were doing before your nap, but, with me this time!"

Lisa grinned widely, "Oh Goody! I wasn't happy not to get you in my mouth earlier! Not that Tara wasn't wonderful but, when I'm in the mood for steak, pizza just isn't going to hit the spot!"

Tara grinned at her and said, "No problem, I know what you mean, and he is delicious!"

Xander cleared his throat, getting their attention again. "I've also decided not to turn you, at least, not unless you ask me to!" He waited for the reaction to die down, and continued, "I told you earlier that, one way or another, your lives would be changing forever. That is still true, as you will never be the tools of the Watchers Council or the Ministry again! I've already bound you to my will, so all that will be required is a brief spell." When the three of them looked at him in confusion, he snorted, "Come on, didn't you realize something was going on when Chao-Ahn didn't even think to pick up the knife on the table and try to attack me? Her Slayer instincts would be demanding it! And, Lisa, do you always suck the balls of a guy you just met? And one who has the power of life and death over you? Not to mention, Astoria, you horny little minx, fingering yourself in front of me, and then, knowing that the cards could make a difference in your living or dying, decided instead to lick Tara until she came all over your face? I thought you were in Ravenclaw, Lisa? The smart peoples house? Use your brain, tell us what happened!"

Lisa frowned in concentration before replying, "Okay, that was what was different about the drinks, they were laced with potions! At least, two if not more; one of them was obviously something to make us less inhibited, because you are right, I normally wait until at least the third date before giving oral. Well, sometimes the second date if my partner gives it to me first." She admitted with a blush. "So what else was in the drinks?"

"A will-dampening potion, and a few drops of my blood. From now on, none of you can do anything to betray my secrets, or those of the rest of the Pack, unless one of the Pack is holding a secret that could damage the Pack; you are allowed to tell me about it then. Now, if Harry asks for you to join his Pack, there will be some additional rules, but we won't know for certain if either of you will be going with him until later tonight when we all meet. And, Astoria? Daphne is going to be there, and she is really looking forward to seeing you again. I wouldn't be surprised if she pulls you to the floor and shows you how happy she is, in front of everybody!"

Astoria's eyes widened as she realized what he meant, then blushed. "I guess the old morality just went out the window then?"

"That so called Morality may have started with a valid purpose, but eventually just became a way for the ones in power - whether Church, Government, or whatever - to keep people from thinking and making decisions for themselves. In the Pack, the only rules are, "The Pack above all else" and "Obey the Alpha", which is me in case you hadn't figured that out. Our Morality consists of a simple statement, and I'll admit I took it from a book by Robert Heinlein, "The only true sin is in hurting someone else unnecessarily, hurting yourself isn't a sin, but it is foolish." Even those of us that I changed, do not kill indiscriminately. Nor do we steal, we don't need to, I have more than enough money to support us in luxury for the next several hundred years, and that amount is increasing on a daily basis. One of the reasons I wanted to lower your inhibitions, and, I'm going to just lay it out there. In the Pack, we fuck, a lot! Every women I've brought in has reported being a lot hornier than they can remember ever being before. It wasn't anything I've done, at least not deliberately, but, since there are only a few males, and Harry and I are the only ones who can keep up with you, there will be times when you turn to each other, that is normal and expected, all I ask, is that, if you are in a public place, hold off on the nipple clips and candle wax until you make sure there are no little ones around. Also, we have Jonathon and Andrew who are mages, of a different type than you learned about in Hogwarts. They are also gay, and, if the idea of seeing two guys making it interests you, if you ask them politely, they may be inclined to let you watch them. I don't see the attraction personally, but, I'm not such a hypocrite to say that I can enjoy watching women together but they can't enjoy seeing two guys together."

"Now, do you have any questions, before I have Tara cast the spell?"

Astoria said, "Just one, and I think I know the answer already. Is the reason you are having Tara cast the spell because she has been yours all along?"

Tara laughed happily. "Very Good, Astoria! I have been Xander's since long before he was changed, and I would never betray my Master!"

Astoria nodded. "I thought so, things didn't make sense otherwise. You were saying the right things, but your body language was slightly off, and you were always the first to obey him, doing whatever Xander wanted, and you took the drink first, so we would as well, didn't you?" Seeing Tara nod, she continued, "Your bottle wasn't dosed, was it?"

"No, it wasn't; with Master, I have no inhibitions, I gave them up when he first became my Master, and I haven't missed them at all."

Astoria surprised her by grinning, "Nicely played, and, seeing as you told us your secret, we can let you in on one of our own." Reaching for Chao-Ahn and Lisa's hands, she squeezed them for reassurance, and continued, "You see, the three of us hate what Travers and Spike have been doing just as much as you and your Pack, in fact, we suspected Tara was closer to you than anybody suspected, so we volunteered to go on this mission with her. We each grabbed some documents about the Council, including some research on how the coven finds the potentials, to give you as an offering. I'll admit I wasn't crazy about the idea of being changed, because I was concerned about how it would impact my magic, but we all were willing to bond to you! In fact, I've been looking forward to it all night, ever since I saw the size of that thing!"

Seeing the normally unflappable Xander shocked speechless, she couldn't help herself, and Astoria started giggling, followed by Chao-Ahn and Lisa, until Tara started snickering at the shear absurdity of it, which set Xander off, and for a few minutes the room was laughing with the sound of his belly laughs.

Once they had all recovered from their laughter, and Tara wiped the tears away from her eyes, she turned to Xander and said, "Well, now that we have that out in the open, Master, you promised me I could wear the collar now, so, when we get home, can you put it on me? I don't need it to be removable now, so we can seal it in a ceremony, please?"

"Of course Pet, it's much too important to do in a hotel room, no matter how nice it is."

Tara smiled at him, saying, "Of course, Master, you know that Dawn will want to be next."

He just grinned, "She probably will be, I promised you that you would be my First, and you are, so we can talk to Dawn tomorrow night. Faith tells me she is getting really good at her deep throat practice, so it should make for an interesting evening. But that is for tomorrow, we need to complete the bonding ceremony now."

"Of course, if all of you would reach out your right hands, and place them on top of Xander's, I'll cast the spell."

Considering the massive change that the spell represented, it only took about thirty seconds to be completed, and, when it was done, Chao-Ahn smiled, feeling a sense of belonging like she hadn't felt in years, not since she was taken from her family by Giles and brought to America. She also felt extremely horny, and had to restrain herself from fingering her pussy. She said, "I think I'm going to like this!" And saw the other two girls nod as well, with big smiles on their faces.

Looking at the clock, he sighed, "Unfortunately, because you lazy bones fell asleep for so long, I don't have the time to give you the attention you deserve, so you will have to wait until we get back home for the full treatment. However, none of you are leaving this room until I have had your asses! So, who goes first?"

Astoria didn't wait to be asked a second time, just turned around and bent over the table, wriggling her ass at him. "I've done this before, so you don't have to be gentle, just shove that monster into my arse!"

Lisa added, "And she loves to be spanked too!"

"Shush you, don't be giving away all my secrets, let him find some of them out for himself."

Sliding the plug out of her ass, he decided to have a little fun first, and, standing next to the wriggling blonde, brought his hand down on her left cheek, being rewarded with a moan of pleasure, and the sight of Astoria pushing her ass back toward his hand. Taking the hint, he soon had a good rhythm going, as he spanked one cheek and then another. When her ass was a nicely uniform shade of red, and the blonde was whimpering in frustration, he put his cock at her hole and slammed forward brutally.

"Oooooooooooooooohhhhhh shite! That's it, that's what I needed, pound my arse!"

Bending over, he grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her back, keeping a firm grip on her wrists as he kept up a punishing rhythm into her ass. Pulling her up and back by her arms, he took a moment to enjoy the view of her tits bouncing, covered in her sweat, before he whispered harshly.

"Is that the big secret, that you are a submissive little slut who wants nothing more than to wear a collar like Tara's and know that I will take you any time I want to, if I'm sitting at the dinner table, all I have to do is say the word and you will be on the ground with my cock in your slutty little mouth? I bet that idea is getting your pussy drenched, isn't it, you little slut?"

"Oooooooooooooh gods, Master! It's soaking, I'm wetter than I've ever been in my life, and I want nothing more than to wear your collar, and know that you will make me show everybody how much of a slut I am for you. I even want to take your cock out my arse and suck it clean, before using my tongue on the others girls arses, making them nice and wet for you!"

That was all it took, and Xander pulled out and shoved her to her knees. Seeing his throbbing cock right in her face, Astoria lunged forward, taking him all the way inside her mouth, as she moaned in ecstasy, knowing that she had found the Master she needed. It was only a few seconds of her sucking, before his cock pulsed in her mouth, and she had to start swallowing quickly to keep from choking. Eventually he pulled out of her mouth, and she was surprised when she was knocked over by Chao-Ahn, who had a crazed look in her eyes as she kissed her, using her tongue to get as much of Xander's seed from her mouth as possible, before lapping the rest of it off Astoria's face like a kitten at a dish of cream.

As she and Xander were catching their breath, and Chao-Ahn was purring in contentment, Astoria heard Tara chuckle, "Don't think we've had a voyeur before, this should be interesting."

When Astoria could speak again, she said, "Wow! That was fucking amazing, Master, you knew just what I needed. And I wasn't just talking, when you are looking for another slave, keep me in mind please?" Xander nodded, and she smiled, "Oh, and since Loose Lips over there spilled one of my secrets, I'll tell you one of hers, she absolutely loves danger fucking, the idea that other people can see her act like the little slut she is, gets her going like nothing else." The brunette didn't even try to deny it, just looked back at them with a smirk on her face.

Looking around the room, Xander spotted the huge mirror over the dresser, and, moving the desk so it was in front of the mirror, he took Chao-Ahn by the hand, and led her over to the desk. He grinned as her eyes lit up on seeing the mirror, and she rushed over, bending over so her ass was easily accessible, but kept her eyes locked on the mirror. He stroked himself back to full hardness, and, after removing the plug from the Chinese girl's ass, gently popped the head inside. He was watching them in the mirror, and thinking it was a good thing he could cast a reflection, before smothering a laugh as the girls eyes crossed in her head, as she adjusted to the pressure. When her face relaxed, he moved forward, and watched her expression in the mirror, she was panting as she watched them, and her hand snuck under her body and she started fingering herself quickly. As she adjusted to him, he started stroking, and she started pushing back against him, never taking her eyes from the mirror. However, as he picked up speed, she started mumbling, and her eyes closed and she started yelling something in Chinese, he had no idea what she meant, but it sounded encouraging, especially since she started bucking back against him, burying him deeper and deeper into her ass. He swore, and grabbed onto the edge of the desk so she didn't knock him backward in the thrashing around she did.

"Damn, Xander, we are going to have to put a ball gag on her, otherwise, when she gets going she'll wake up the whole house, and you know that Cordy and Faith will not like that at all!"

"I know, but I figure her panties will be wet enough to absorb the sound, and we can just stick those in her mouth. Now, if you don't mind, it's taking all my concentration not to get thrown from Miss Bucking Bronco here, and can't hold a conversation with you at the same time." He finished with a smile, making sure that Tara knew he wasn't even slightly unhappy with her.

A few minutes later, the Slayer shuddered and held still, her ass clenching around his cock as she threw back her head and gave an almost bestial howl. It was so loud and long that glasses on the table were vibrating, before she went silent and collapsed on top of the desk, and Xander heard her snoring gently.

"Well, I'll be damned! She got hers, and fell asleep on me? I heard it happened the other way around."

With a wicked grin, he said, "I'll show her", and, pulling out of her gaping ass, he walked around to the front of the desk and rolled her over. Stroking himself, he took aim, and blasted right over her face and chest, making sure to rub his cock all over her lips.

Turning to Lisa he said, "I'm going to need a couple of minutes to get cleaned up, but, I want you to know something. See that floor length curtain over there? On the other side of that curtain, is an open air balcony, and there is another balcony right across from us, and I'm going to take you out there, stark naked, and fuck you right in front of anybody that wants to watch! You think about that for a few minutes, and I'll be right back." He barely heard her moan as he shut the bathroom door behind him.

He washed himself quickly, and, after drying, he strode out to the living area, and, grabbing Lisa, he carried the drooling brunette through the open balcony doors. Astoria was standing next to the open doors, and Xander nodded his thanks to her. Looking around, he saw a group of five men, looking like college students in the balcony across the from them. They were sitting in the sun, drinking beer, and eating what looked like pizza. He smirked as their jaws dropped when the saw Lisa in all her glory.

Setting Lisa on her feet, he pointed over at the men on the balcony, and she moaned, shutting her eyes. Grabbing the railing, she groaned,

"Xander if you don't get that dick of yours inside me right the fuck now I am going to rip if off and shove it down your throat! You get my pussy dripping, telling me about this balcony, and now there are god alone knows how many other people seeing me right now. I am about to cum my fuckin' brains out, and I want your dick in my arse as I do so! Is that clear?"

Greatly amused, Xander pulled the butt plug out, and showing to the guys across the way, said, "They know you were wearing a butt plug, and now they are going to see your tits shake, and your face as I bugger you!" Lisa growled in frustration, not even able to make words, when he took pity on her and shoved his cock inside her. She wasn't kidding, it was only a few seconds and she was screaming her pleasure out, in a mix of English, Welsh and French, causing the guys on the other balcony to stand and applaud.

She smiled weakly at them, and then, as the pleasure overwhelmed her, she pulled away from Xander, feeling him pop out of her arse, as she turned around and knelt in front of him. "Please, I can't cum any more, can you just blast on my chest, and I promise I'll suck you dry when we get home?" "On one condition, turn your profile so they can see exactly what I am doing to you, and your lovely tits, and, then, I want you to stand up and looking right at them, gather my cum off your chest with your fingers, and lick them clean!"

It only took another couple of minutes for them to finish, to another round of applause from their audience. With a cheerful wave, he slapped Lisa on the ass, and sent her scampering inside the room. Turning back, he called out, "Hope you enjoyed the show, fellas, don't forget to tip your waitress!" Before strolling back inside and closing curtains.  
He barely had the curtains closed before he collapsed in laughter. "I can't believe I did that! We've done a lot of kinky shit in our time, haven't we Tara? But I think that was the first time I ever did it in front of a bunch of strangers. That was a hoot!"

Looking around, he didn't see Lisa, but, hearing the shower running, and seeing Tara and Astoria sitting on the bed with their arms around each other, and Chao-Ahn snoring on the desk, he nodded. "As soon as Lisa gets out of the shower, we should get moving. We need to get to the portkey terminal by 10:30, and it's almost 9 now."

Nodding, his current and his potential slave gathered up their clothing, and, looking to Xander, Tara asked, "Just out of curiosity, what happened to everything we had with us?" 

"Buffy and Cho took it all back home, after scanning it for tracking charms and the like. You're clothes and personal items will be in your rooms when we get back to the compound."

When he and the others, including a still staggering Lisa were fully dressed, he smacked the sleeping Slayer on the ass, and told her she overslept, and won't have time to get cleaned up, but to get dressed so they could leave. She looked at her face in horror, as she saw the dried cum on her face, and knew she would have to go out in public like that!  
Xander said, "That's what you get for falling asleep and leaving me hanging! Next time, wait until I'm finished as well, before passing out!"

Quickly dressing, the Chinese girl hurried toward the door, keeping her head down, hoping her hair covered her face. As Xander was shutting the door, he paused, and looking into the far corner on the room, smirked and tapped his nose, before stepping out and closing the door behind him.

There was absolute silence in the room for about 20 seconds, before a female voice was heard, soft and hoarse with awe. "Holy fuckin' hell! I knew boy-toy had skills, but that was fuckin' ridiculous!"

There is the rustle of an invisibility cloak, and Dawn glares at Faith, "I called dibs!"  
THE END


End file.
